Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Mystery Unleashed". Plot (In the continent of Antarctica on the night of the Forbidden Shore, two humans were walking in a forbidden house, checking for clues. One was using a flashlight to check on the footprints of a penguin.) *Human #1: Did you see something? *Human #2: No. I hear footprints. Keep looking. (The two of them continue to look until a were looking like penguin monster break in the house and see the humans) *Human #1: *fear* Is...that...a...penguin?! *Human #2: Monster! (The Were looking penguin thing scare off the humans from the house, rampaging around the shore) SCOOBY-DOO MEET MUMBLE HAPPYFEET (The Next Morning at Paulet Island, Mumble came for a visit at the beach.) *Mumble: Good morning Esequiel. *Esequiel: Oh, hello Mumble HappyFeet. It's good to see you there. *Mumble: Anything exciting? *Esequiel: Not so much. I have some other things to do and i have to work still in the afternoon. *Mumble: Well, mind if i can check into your tickle lab? *Esequiel: Sure. I'll come with you. I have a lot of things to do in the meantime. *Mumble: Then let's go. (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Ah. The lab, my home. *Mumble: I didn't know your lab is a home. *Esequiel: Yes. I tell you about this when you first enter my lab. *Mumble: Oh my. How many inventions you have built over the years? *Esequiel: A lot. My tickle torments can only work if someone is having a tickle fetish. *Mumble: Ooh. A laptop. *Esequiel: Don't touch it. It's mine. I use it just to study my goals and experiments. *Mumble: You go to school? *Esequiel: Not anymore. I check on the continent. You know it's cold everyday in the afterlife. I just open up a strange dimension eariler when a mysterious monster came from a portal last night in the Forbidden Shore. *Mumble: That's bad. *Esequiel: It almost gave me goosebumps everytime i check into one of those creepy things. *Mumble: That shouldn't happen at all my friend. *Esequiel: Yeah, bad times. *Mumble: I wonder what's going on with these dimensions? *Esequiel: One has a WereGuin Monster heading to another world. *Mumble: Oh no, i smell bad news. *Esequiel: Bad news alway happen, but you can't help it, right? *Mumble: Yeah... *Esequiel: Now i wonder what's going on with the WereGuin progress? *Mumble: It's about 3 feet tall. *Esequiel: Oh boy. It's bigger as Bigfoot. *Mumble: It might came straight from another dimension and somehow manage to get to the Forbidden Shore. *Esequiel: There might be a clue on how a portal got into the Forbidden Shore to let that monster in. The aliens may know it if i'm not mistaken. *Mumble: That's okay by me. There's two worlds pending on us. *Esequiel: One look strange to me. I wonder what this universe is all about. (In another dimension, three teenagers are seen eating in a plaza on the table. It was two girls and one boy together.) *Daphne: Man, Scooby and Shaggy have been eating all the food at the restaurant next to us. *Velma: I think they're having a good time. *Fred: Good lunch for them. I wonder how they're doing inside? *Daphne: Nah, they're just having fun. *Velma: Yeah. It's all the burgers and hot dogs that they can get. (At a restaurant, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are on the table, eating all the sandwiches in front of the people watching them over a big pile) *Shaggy: Man Scooby, we never get tired of eating. *Scooby-Doo: Me too. I feel hungry. *Shaggy: Look like someone gotta pay up the price. *Scooby-Doo: Yeah. *Shaggy: Ooh, we got ourselves a drink. *drink some soda* *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, bubbles. *drink some soda* *Shaggy: Soda never gets old too, right Scooby. *Scooby-Doo: Yeah. *Shaggy: Let's chow on more food. *Scooby-Doo: Oh boy. Yummy yummy. *chow on the burgers* *Shaggy: Alright, Shaggy is in the house. *eat all the burgers. *Scooby-Doo: Hey. *Shaggy: You ate my whole sandwich the other day, now i ate yours. *Scooby-Doo: You win, you're the man. *Shaggy: Yep. I ate enough. *Scooby-Doo: I wish we can have dessert. *Shaggy: Me too. Maybe like a chocolate chip cake or a blueberry ice cream. *Male Waiter: Hey guys, it seem that you ate fast. You love our food. *Shaggy: We sure do. *Scooby-Doo: Yeah, me and Shaggy want a dessert. *Male Waiter: A dessert? What kind of dessert? *Shaggy: A ice cream sundae. *Scooby-Doo: A banana split. *Male Waiter: Alrighty then. Bring in the sundae and banana split! *Male Chef: I got the sundae and banana split coming up. *Male Waiter: Here you go my friends. *Male Chef: *place the sundae and banana split on Scooby and Shaggy's table* *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy: Oh boy, ice cream! *eat the ice cream* *Male Waiter: You really love the ice cream, do you. *Shaggy: Yes. *Scooby-Doo: We never get too exhausted to eat all of that stuff. *Male Waiter: You ate that fast? *Shaggy: Yeah, i'm full. *Scooby-Doo: Me too. *Male Waiter: Are you ready to pay and go? *Shaggy: Yes. Here's the money. *Male Waiter: Thank you very much. *Shaggy: Oh yeah, i'm stuffed. *Scooby-Doo: Let's just go. *Shaggy: Right on Scooby. *Male Waiter: Man, now i have to clean all of this. (Back outside, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy leave the restaurant to see their friends) *Shaggy: We're back. *Fred: Hey guys. *Velma: How's the restaurant? *Scooby-Doo: Pretty good. *Shaggy: Man, i ate like crazy. *Scooby-Doo: Me too. *Velma: Wow, you guys are fast. *Fred: Oh well, we're ready to go. *Shaggy: Yeah, we got a lot of things to do. *Daphne: Let's pack up and we're good to go. *Velma: Not a problem. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Scooby Doo! (The gang enter the Mystery Machine to pack all of their stuff and get ready to go) *Shaggy: Are you ready? *Fred: Yes. Let's roll. *Shaggy: *drive the car* Alright, time to get a few things started. *Scooby-Doo: Woo hoo. *Velma: Where are we going first? *Shaggy: We have a lot to discover. There's a mystery on the loose and we can't help it, right? *Fred: Yeah. It may be a crime or something. *Shaggy: Eek! I hate crimes. *Scooby-Doo: Me too. *Velma: Jinkies. Every day, we have to look over these footprints and take off the monsters' mask for the culprit to find out. *Shaggy: Yeah, very scary. *Scooby-Doo: Yikes! *Fred: We wouldn't go around a crime chase. *Shaggy: Uh huh, real bad. MORE TO COME Next: Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions